Freddy's memorable day
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Freddy's celebration... part of My DIL goes...


**Author's note** - this story is dedicated to **Ori 143**….who is gr88 fan of Vivek-Tasha nd Freddy nd to all my friends hope u all like it…enjoy…

**CID Bureau **-

Freddy, Vivek nd Tasha in bureau nd others were out…as there is not much work today…nd Daya nd Abhi left for outing nd ACP sir left with ….

**Freddy** is sitting on his desk…thinking something biting pencil in his mouth…nd sometimes he smiles…sometimes he narrow his eyes…

**Vivek** was looking at him for long time n smiling when he makes funny faces…nd he is signalling to Tasha too…who was busy on computer doing some work…finally he get up nd move close to him…drag chair beside him nd sit…

Freddy still unaware of his presence dn thinking…

**Vivek** move his face close to him nd speak in his ear slowly - Sirrrr…

**Freddy** came in sense with jerk dn look at Vivek - kya hai Vivek…itni door gya tha main…ek minute mein wapis le aye tum…

**Vivek** - sorry...m very sorry Sir...lekin…aap ye to bataye ke aap gye kahan the…

**Freddy** make smiling face as he again lost in his beautiful world - main…main apni wife ke saath…Kashmir ki haseeen wadiyon mein ghoom raha tha…

**Vivek** nd Tasha smiles looking at each other - are wah Sir…lekin isme sochne ki kya baat hai...aap le jaiye Bhabhi g ko Kashmir…

**Freddy** nodded his head in yes - le jauga Vivek…zarur le jauga…n he become serious…

**Vivek** narrow his eyes - kya hua Sir…

**Freddy** look at him - tumhe pata hai story kaise likhte hain?

**Vivek** surprise on his sudden intrest towards story writing - Sir…aap… aap story likhne chahte hai…isme kya hai Sir…pen uthaye aur likhna shuru kar dijiye jo mind mein ata hai…

**Freddy** - Vivek…mujhe FF mein story likhni hai…CID FF mein…

**Vivek** - kya Sir…FF mein…wo kya hai Sir….aur aapko achanak se…

**Freddy** - achanak se nahin Vivek…maine suna hai…wahan sab hum par stories likhte hai…sab bahut pasand karte hain…matlab Abhi Sir…Daya Sir…inpar sabse zyada stories likhi jaati hai wahan par…uske baad aur Abhijeet Sir par likhte hain…

**Vivek** bit disappoint - achha Sir...aur...hum par…hum par koi bhi nahin likhta Sir?

**Freddy** bit sad - mujhpar aur tumpar kam hai….hamare itne fans nahin hai wahan…aur ACP Sir aur Salunke Sir par bhi kam stories hai…

**Tasha** came towards him on hearing this nd become sad - kya Sir…humpar wahan koi nahin likhta stories…lekin kyu Sir…kya hum CID ka hissa nahin hain (Ori…nai...nai Ori…plz don't get senti)…

**Freddy** nodded his head - hissa to hain Tasha…lekin bahut kam log hame CID ka hissa maante hain…

**Vivek** - bahut kam log…Sir kaun hai wo…hame bhi to bataiye na Sir…

**Freddy** - to suno Vivek…sabse pehle main batata hu…hamare Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir par kaun likhta hai…bataiye Sir….phir hum bhi padenge ghar jakar…

Ek **Dfu** hai…wo Daya Sir ki bahut badi fan hai…unhone hamseha unpar aur Abhijeet Sir par hi likha hai…aur abb to unhone apna naam bhi **Daya's Girl** hi kar liya hai…aur wo crime releated stories mein unka haath bahut achha hai…akele akele 10-10, 15-15 characters ko handle kar leti hai apni stories mein…mera khyaal se **FW** ko **DF** se kuch tips leni chahye…aur kuch log inhe **Hitler **maante hai wahan (sorry)

**Tasha** smiles - are wah Sir…ye to bahut achhi baat hai…lekin Hitler kyu…

**Freddy** - shayad bahut strict hogi ye…hasti bhi bahut kam hai suna hai…inka bahut khauf hai kuch logon mein :P lekin phir bhi sab bahut pyar karte hai inse…

**Tasha** - are baap re…phir to unhe yahan hona chahye Sir…

**Vivek** - aur Sir…Abhijeet Sir aur Dr. Tarika par kaun likhta hai wahan…

**Freddy** look at him nd smiles - pehle ek **Vampire breath** thi…bahut stories likhi usne hamare love birds par…matlab _Romance_ par lekin aaj kal wo dikh nahin rahi hai…shayad unhone break liya hai FF se…suna hai koi **Linka tough** bhi koi thi…lekin mujhe zyada kuch nahin maaloom unke baare mein….suna hai achha likhti thi wo bhi….4 stories likhi hai unhone Abhrika aur Daya Sir par….

**Tasha** - to kya abb koi nahin likhta hamare Abhi par Tarika g par…

**Freddy** smiles - aisa kabhi ho sakta hai inpar koi na likhe…ek writer hai wahan **CAT**…kya likhti ha Vivek…nd he signal him to come close to him…

**Tasha** narrowed her eyes - aap kya bata rahe hai Sir…

**Freddy** signal Tasha to move away - Tasha tum thoda door jao…tumhare sun ne ki baat nahin hai…

Vivek smiles nd look at Tasha…

Tasha move behind making sad face…

**Vivek** bring his ear close to Freddy's mouth - bataiye Sir…

**Freddy** speaks slowly - Vivek wo bahut…wo…wo wali stories likhti hai…

**Vivek** narrowing his eyes nd move his ear bit away from him- wo... wali…Sir...kaun si wali…

**Freddy** looking around that no one is looking at them- shhh…dheere bolo…idher aao. .nd Vivek again close to him…

**Vivek** - kahiye Sir…

**Freddy** - kya yaar tum ladke hokar itna bhi nai samjhte…

**Tasha** interrupts - kya nahin samjhta Sir…

**Vivek** move towards Tasha - Tasha very bad…tum baatein sun rahi ho hamare…tumhe bola na door rehna ke liye…nd Tasha…move from there in anger…

**Freddy** - are Vivek…kyu daanta use…

**Vivek** - Sir…maine kahan daanta…aap bataiey Sir…mana loonga main use…

**Freddy** - achha suno…wo jo…18 saal wali hoti hai na…wo wali…nd he turn his face downward…

**Vivek** blush too nd immediately move his face behind…dn than look at Tasha…Sir…achha hua Tasha yahan ne nahin suna ye…aur bataiye Sir…

**Freddy** - ek…aur hai **Rose killer**...suna hai ye bhi bahut wo…wali stories likhit hai…lekin yahan nahin kahin aur…

**Vivek** - kya matlab Sir…

**Freddy** move his face close to him - yahan to sirf unki do stories hi ayi hai abb tak….use bhi pasand kiya hai sab ne…wo bhi hamare Abhijeet aur Tarika par…

**Vivek** move behind nodded his head in yes - hmmmm ye bhi 18+

**Freddy** - haan Vivek…ye bhi…lagta hai Bharat wakai hi tarakkiyon par hai…

**Vivek** smiles - abb Tasha ko bula lu Sir…

**Freddy** - nahin Vivek…abhi aur ek writer ka bhi batana hai….phir wapis bhejoge to tumhare liye manana mushkil ho jayega use….

**Vivek** - g Sir…bataiye Sir…

**Freddy** - aur…hmmm…ek wahan **FK** hai aur **KK** Abhijeet Sir aur Tarika ki fan hai…dono ke bina **FF** gupshup sooni hota hai…**Kk** to jitni choti hai utni teekhi hai...koi is se nai jeet sakta debate mein (suna hai) ye dono Abhijeet Sir aur Tarika g ki bahut fan hai…aur bahut achhi stories likhti hai…inko bhi Abhi Sir aur Dr. Tarika ka romance hi achha lagta hai…matlab inki genre _Romance_ hai…aur **Fk **Dr. Salunke ki bhi fan hai…aur unhe bahut pasand karti hai….unki aaj kal **Swayamwar** chal rahi hai wahan par…suna hai usne sab epic style mein dikhaya hai…usne ham sab ko Rajkumar, Rajkumari, Maharaj… aise naamo se nawaza hai…bahut mazedaar hai…aur tum to Rajkumar Vivek bane ho usme…shaadi hone wali hai Tasha ke saath tumhare usme….

**Vivek** blushed nd raise his collar looking towards Tasha who was again busy on computer - are wah Sir…lagta hai wo to badi mazedaar hogi…

**Freddy** - hmm…lekin kuch din pehle **Fk** bechari ka Laptop zabat ho gyi tha…badi mushkil se mila wapis unhe…is liye update nahin kar rahi aaj kal….

**Vivek** - oh…achha hua Sir wapis mil gya…aur kaun kaun hai Sir…

**Freddy** - ek **Dewdrop** hai…unhone ek hi story likhi hai - **What happened to us?** _Romance_ sad romance par…Abhijeet aur Dr. Tarika ke romance par…sab ko bahut pasand ayi…emotional si story thi ye…

**Vivek** - oh…achha Sir…achhi hogi tabhi to apko yaad hai…aur Sir…he speaks looking at his face…

**Freddy** - haan Vivek…aur ek **Stylediva** hai…wo Rajat Sir aur Vineet ki fan hai…unpar likhti hai aur padhti hai…pehle wo Shreya ki bahut badi fan thi lekin abb pata nahi kya ho gya achanak se use replace kar diya Vidu ke saath… main to hairan ho gya uski story mein Vineet ke saath Vidu ko dekh kar…

**Vivek** - achha Sir…ye Vidu kaun hai…

**Freddy** - batata hu baad mein…doosre writer ki suno pehle…ek **Dk **hai…kuch log use **Bossy** bhi kehte hai wahan (am I right)…aur wo bahut lambi lambi stories likhti hai Vivek…Romance bahut achhe se dikhati hai wo…lekin ye filmi romance nahin…_Mushy Romance_ pasand hai inhe… _Suspense aur humor_ bhi achha dikha deti hai achha ye…inki ek story this **Death game**….kya likhi thi yaar wo…sab ne bahut pasand ki wo…aur likhti wo sab par hai lekin Rajat Sir ki kuch khaas hi fan hai…nd he look at Vivek…lekin inhe Purvi bilkul pasand nahin hai Rajat ke saath…aaj kal **Past deed** par kaam kar rahi hai wo…tumhe pata hai abb tak uske 33 chapters likh chuki hai wo…

**Vivek** shock - kya Sir…33 chapters…are baap re…aur Rajat Sir ki fan hai to khaas hi hogi Sir…nd Tasha look at him with anger in her eyes…

**Freddy** looking towards Tasha - ahem ahem…

**Vivek** nervous tone - aur bataiye Sir…

**Freddy** - aur….aur ek wahan **Poesia Raro** hai….ise bhi kuch **Hitler** of **FF** kehte hain( aisa maine suna hai…lekin u r so sweet )…aur kahin kisi ne koi galti ki nahin…wahin raid kar deti hain…aur baap re…kya likhti ha wo…aisa lagta hai jaise inme kisi angreji novalist ka punarjanam hua hai….aur uski Kitaab hamare saamne saakshaat a gyi ho…bahut koshish karta hu ke uski koi line to samjh mein aye mujhe…dictionary paas rakh rakh kar padta hu…phir kahin kuch samajh ata hai… nai to sara sir ke upar se nikal jata hai…agar apni English improve karni ho to…uski stories padho…aur tum logon ko pata hai…inhone to Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir ke bachhe tak dikha diye hain….

**Vivek** smiles nd surprised - kya Sir…Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ke bachhe…nd he look at Tarika…aur Sir…meri English kaafi achhi hai Sir…aapko to…

**Freddy** irritated interrupts - haan…pata hai mujhe…

**Vivek** - aur…aur bataiey na Sir…hamare kaun hai wahan fan…

**Freddy** raises his collar feels proud - hamari…hai ek…suna hai bahut pyari hai…wo sab se hamare liye ladti hai…

**Vivek** - kya ladti hai hamare liye…nd he look at Tasha who too listening them chori chori…she get up dn joining them again…

**Tasha** - kaun hai Sir…

**Freddy** - **Originalis 143** naam hai uska…pyar se sab Ori di kehte hai use…

**Tasha** - wah…jaldi bataiye na Sir…I can't wait to know about her…

**Freddy** look at her - Tasha…tumhe sunogi na to bahut khush hogi…

**Tasha** - kya Sir…main khush hogi…iska matlab wo meri fan hogi…

**Vivek** look at Tasha nd than Freddy - jaldi bataiey Sir…

**Freddy** smiles - to suno Vivek…use sabse zyada CID mein tum dono achhe lagte ho…meri aur Manisha ki bhi bahut badi fan hai wo…use ham par likhna bahut achha lagta hai…wo hum charo ko best couples maanti hai…aur Salunke Sir ko bhi bahut pasand karti hai wo…

**Tasha** become happy like kid - kya Sir…itni badi fan hai hamari wo… Sir…hame bahut khushi hui ye jaankar…ke hamare bhi koi itna fan hai wahan…

**Freddy** - haan Tasha…achhi baat to hai…lekin pata hai uske saath ek problem hai…

**Vivek** narrow his eyes - kya Sir…

**Freddy** - yaar use Abhijeet Sir pasand nahin hai…

**Tasha nd Vivek shocked** - KYA?

**Freddy** continues - use achha nahin lagta ke wo Dr. Tarika ke saath sabke saamne kaise flirt karte hai…aur to aur use Rocky bahut pasand hai…*ocky yaad hai na…

**Tasha** nd Vivek's expressions change in disappointment nd make bad face - kya wo….jisne Daya Sir par…

**Freddy** - haan Tasha wahi…yehi bas ek pareshaani wali baat hai wahan…aur us se bhi pareshaani wali baat ke wo Abhijeet Sir kuch zyada achhe nahin lagte…use lagta hai ke unhe kuch zyada hi importance di jaati hai har jagah aur hum logon ko kam….

**Vivek** - haan Sir…baaki sab sunke itna achha laga...lekin ye *ocky…nd he nodded his head in disappointment…aur Sir Abhijeet Sir se bhi problem hai…very bad Sir…

**Tasha** interrupts - lekin koi baat nahin Sir…hame sirf achha dekhna chahye…agar unhe achha lagta hai aur wo khush hai use likh kar to theek hai…padhna na padhna to sabki apni marzi hai na…

**Vivek** raises his eyebrow - are wah Tasha…mujhe nahin pata tha tum itni samjhdaar ho…Tasha smirked…

**Freddy** - ha Vivek lekin sab ka kehna hai agar Abhijeet Sir achhe nahin lagte theek hai…kam se kam unke liye bura nahin kehna chahye…

**Vivek** - haan Sir ye bhi hai…nai to jo unke fan hai unko bura lagta hoga na…aur phir Abhijeet Sir ko sab itna pasand karte hai to koi baat hogi na unme…aise hi thode koi pasand a jata hai ha kisi ko…

**Freddy** smiles - haan ye to hai…hamare Abhijeet Sir ka jawaab nahin…

**Tasha** interrupts - aur kaun se hai…

**Freddy** - ek **Miss CID** hai …wo bhi Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ki fan hai aur unpar hi likhti hai zyada…aur wo Nimo ki bhi bahut badi fan hai…nd he look at him….Nimo pata hai na tumhe…

**Vivek **- are Sir…kaise nahin pata hoga…achhi tarah pata hai mujhe….

**Freddy** - ek nai ayi hai **Duo my life** ...abhi ek hi story likhi hai usne wo bhi Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ki deewani hai wo…lekin use Tarika g se badi allergy hai…use bas Abhi aur Daya ke beech koi nahin chahye…

**Tasha** narrowing her eyes - lekin kyu Se…

**Freddy** - abb ye to wahi jaane…khair…ek **Poonum** hai…wo bhi Duo par hi likhti hai…matlab _Friendship_ par…achha likhti hai…lekin abhi bachhi hai spelling mistakes bahut karti hai…but dheere dheere improve kar rahi hai…abhi tak do stories likhi hai…aur ye jaldi khush nahin hoti kisi ki story padh kar…

**Vivek** smiles nd look at him - bas ho gye Sir…

**Freddy** - ek nayi writer ayi hai **Rb-143**…pehle ye reader thi lekin ab story likhkar writer ban gyi hain…aur stories likhne ka shauk inhe kaafi pehle se tha lekin inki himmat nahin hui kabhi post karne ke…aur aakhir himmat kar hi li aur kar di post…sab ne pasand kiya inki story ko…

**Vivek** smiles - chalo achha hai Sir…himmat se hi insaan age badta hai…nd he speak by narrowing his eyes - lekin Sir ye kinki fan hain…

**Freddy** - aur ye bhi Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir par hi likhna pasand karti hai….

**Tasha** - gr888 Sir…lagta hai wahan par sabse zyada in dono ke hi fans hai….bas ho gye Sir…

**Freddy** nodded his head in no nd smiles - nai ek to reh hi gya…**Kd **di kehte hai Sab unhe wahan…bahut jaldi half century poori karne wali hai wahan par…

**Vivek** - are wah Sir…ye to bahut achhi baat hai…aur Sir wo kis par stories likhti hai…

**Freddy** - hmm wo...wo sab par likhti hai…jo bhi koi unhe likhne ke liye kuch kehta hai wahi likh deti hai…aur unki zyadatar stories filmi hoti hai (aisa kuch logon ka maan na hai)…songs bahut daalti hai yaar wo stories mein…purane wale songs… aisa lagta hai unhe music bahut pasand hai…aur achhi samjh hai music ki…

**Tasha** smiles - wah Sir iska matlab wo sab ka khyaal rakhti hai…

**Freddy** - haan…lekin fan wo Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ki hain…unpar sabse zyada stories likhi hai unhone…tumpar aur mujhpar bhi do stories likh chuki hai…aur Sachin aur Kajal par bhi likhi hai…ek Nikhil par bhi likhi hai thodi der pehle…._Friendship_, _Romance, Humor_ achha dikhati hain ye…lekin suspense mein haath thoda dheela hai inka…aur ye jo mein tumhe **Vidu** ka naam bataye na…ye inhi ki creation hai…suna hai ye naam unki kisi friend ka hai jo unhone yahan use kiya hai….aur unhe apni stories mein naye naye characters lana bahut pasand hai…**Dr. Sameer, Dr. Gaurav, Vidu, Sonal, Nimo **ye sab unki stories ka hissa bane rehte hai kahin na kahin…aur jitna Laad -pyar tumhe inki stories mein dekhna ko milega utna aur kahin nahin…har koi ek doosre ko bachhe ki tarah treat karta hai…aur Daya Sir to inki stories mein bachhe hi lagte hai hamesha…lagta hi nahin ke wo wahi Daya Sir hai jinke naam se criminals kaampte hain….

**Vivek** smiles- achha Sir…iska matlab inhe pamper karna achha lagta hai sabko…isi liye Daya Sir ko bhi nai choda….waise kis genre par wo zyada likhti hai…

**Freddy **- haan Vivek bahut pamper karti hai ye Daya Sir ko story mein…dn he again look at Tasha nd signal Vivek to sent her back…Vivek look at Tasha nd she again move from ether on sit on her desk…Vivek smiles on her cute anger…

**Vivek** slowly so that Tasha didn't hear that- boliye Sir…kya ye bhi zyada wo 18 saal…nd he stops…

**Freddy** place his finger on his lip quickly - dheere Vivek dheere…wo bhi likhti hai Romance par…aur bold likhti hai…ab tak ek story unki bahut bold hai…**Mere dil mein aaj kya hai**…Abhijeet aur Tarika ke honeymoon par hai...kya likha hai yaar…nd he place his hand on his heart…._Mere se to padhi nahin gyi_…nd he nodded his head in no…lekin Manisha ne padhi aur bahut khush hui padhkar… boli is story ne hamare Honeymoon ki yaadein taza kar di….

**Vivek** blushes nd smiles - are wah Sir…ye to achhi baat hai…aapko aur Bhabhi g ko dobara wo sab yaad a gya…unki saari stories hi aisi hai Sir…

**Freddy** - are nai nai….baakiyon mein thora thora romance daalti rehti hai aur phir pachtati hai ke sab padhenge to kya sochenge…lekin phir bhi likhti rehti hai…aur baar baar edit karti hai…phir kuch reh gya to phir edit karti hai…aur sabse achha wo sirf Daya aur Abhijeet Sir par likhti hai…are haan ek baat to bataye nahin….aaj kal inki **Tujhpe Qurbaan** chal rahi hai achhi…lekin kya haal kiya hai usme Daya Sir ka…dekh ke rona ata hai…is liye kuch logon ko hajm nahin ho raha Daya Sir ko aisa dekhna…lekin inka kehna hai jo bhi dikha rahi hai wo inki story ki maang hai is liye ye aise hi likhegi…

**Vivek** - achha hai Sir…tabhi unki stories pasand ati hogi sabko…

**Freddy** - haan ye to hai Vivek…

**Vivek** - bas Sir…itne hi writers hain wahan par…

**Freddy** - are nai Vivek…aur bhi bahut sare hai...jaise **Cid98**, **Gwentlend **- ye bhi duo ki fan hai aur unhi par likhti hai…ek **TAD** fan hai iske naam se hi pata chal raha hai ke ye Tarika-Abhijeet aur Daya ki fan hai aur unpar hi stories likhi hai lekin aaj kal ye bhi gayab hai yahan se…aur **Treasure of stories** bhi hai…wo bhi gayab hai…are **Russely Adita** ko to bhool hi gya…wo bhi bahut achhi writer hai FF par…hamare Abhijeet Sir aur Dr. Tarika par hi likhti hai zyada…suna hai wo chod rahi ha FF…lekin sab unko rok rahe hai na jaane ke liye…

Aur tumhe pata hai ye jo **Pr, Ori **hai na…inki bahut kam stories ati hai lekin bahut achhi hoti hai…ye bahut achhe writers hai….

Nd he place his hand on his head - are baap re…**Metallic Mist **to reh hi gyi...wo bhi bahut achha likhti hai lekin kam likhti hai…_**Haunting her**_ shuru kit hi unhone…abhi tak latki hui hai….aur haan ke **Anon Pika** bhi hai….unki bhi do hi stories ayi hain abhi tak….aur baaki hai kuch naye hai...jaise **Aryadimri, Adita, AmirDaya, Abhijaan,** aur** Rackcrack** - wo poetry mein bahut achha hai…pata hai Vivek usne tumhare aur mere upar bahut achhi poem likhi hai…

**Vivek** - are wah Sir…itne talented writers hai wahan par…

**Freddy** - haan Vivek aur tumhe jaankar hairani hogi ke zyadatar wo teenagers hai…matlab kuch to 14-15 saal ke hain…

**Tasha** surprised - kya Sir…ye to wakai hi hairani wali baat hai….lekin Sir ye umar to padhne ki hoti hai na…

**Freddy** - haan Tasha…isi liye wo bachhe log exams mein gayab ho jaate hai…phir wapis ate hai paas hokar….

Nd he shake his head...are baap re…itna sab to mujhe tab bhi yaad nahin hota tha jab main school mein tha…mera to sar ghoomne lag gya…

**Vivek** - Sir…aap…ap paani lijiye Sir...itni der se aap hame itna sab bata rahe hai…

**Tasha** - Sir…in writers ke fan bhi to honge jo inki stories regular padhte honge…

**Freddy** - haan hai na…ye ek doosre ki stories to padhte hi hai…aur bhi bahut saare readers hai inki stories ke…sabhi readers ke apne fans hai…. kuch readers sab ki stories padh lete hain….main bhi abhi tak to guest ke naam se hi karta hu…aur baaki roz review karte hai in sab ki stories par…jaise **Anjali, Kirti, Kirti jha, Duo my life, RB, Jyoti, Nitu, Rohan, Viney,Ujjwal, lavi, Aaradhya, Aditya, Swati, Gudia, Srija, Ninja CID, Just kidding, Happy times, Anam khan, Shehneer, CID rocks, Sakshi Hejib, Abhrika lover, Dewdrop Priyanka, Abby,Gia, Reena, Cid lovers, CID (smile) **aur bahut saare silent fans jo** guest** ke naam se apne reviews post karte hain….

**Tasha** - Sir aapko in sab ke naam kaise pata…

**Freddy** - hmm kyu ke main Manisha ke saath roz padhta hu sab stories…mujhe to ratt gye hai sabke naam…aur abb main bhi yehi chahta hu ke mere bhi fan ho…main Manisha ko surprise dena chahta hu…

**Vivek** - ho jayenge Sir…isme kya hai…

**Freddy** - lekin Vivek meri problem to wahi hai…mujhe story likhni ha FF par take Manisha padhe…kyu ke wo CID FF ki fan hai aur usne hi mujhe in sab ke bare mein bataya…lekin mujhe pata nahin kaise likhu aur publish karu…

**Tasha** interrupts - Sir main karti hu aapki problem solve…nd she came towards them…dekhiye Sir…

***Srija…**its for u baby…nd to all others who don't know about creating account…hope it may help u*****

**Instructions **-

**Tasha** - Sabse pehle aap decide kijiye aapne kis par likhna hai…kuch bhi chota sa likhiye… aap kya sochte hai us character ke baare mein…kaise dekhna chahte hai…agar aapko friendship par likhna hai to aap jo apne friends ke liye sochte hai jaise unki care karte hai…jo bhi apke mind mein ata hai likh dijiye…Microsoft word mein…phir use save kijiye…nd Freddy wrote a one shot….

-aap apna **account create** kijiye FF par…kisi bhi naam se…**login kijiye**…

-Phir pehle aap **Publish par click** kijiye….ye dekhiye left side mein…

-Phir ye **Doc manager** par click kijiye aur apni story ko koi bhi naam dijiye Sir…aapki story yahan save ho gyi ha Sir…

**Freddy** surprised - wah….save ho gyi…iska matlab abb chap jayegi meri story…

**Vivek** - haan kyu nahin Sir…

**Tasha **- lekin aap apni story ke liye koi image bhi to lagana chahange Sir….to iske liye aap doosri window mein google search kijiye koi bhi character…jo apko pasand hai aur unki kuch pictures save kijiye…

Phir again FF mein yaha publish tha…wahin ye dekhiye neeche Private message, phir **image manager** hai na Sir…ispar click kijiye…aur instructions follow karte huae picture save kijiye yahan par…

-Uske baad aap phir **publish par click** kijiye Sir…isme New story par click kiya…ye dekhiye Sir…

-Abb ye rahi **guidelines…jispar hamne click karke accept karni** hai…

-Ek baar ye accept ho gyi to usme aapne yaha select **category par click** karna hai…ye dekhiye Sir…

-left side mein last mein **TV shows par click** kiya…to right side mein ye serials ek naam a rahe hai…

-ise se hame CID dhoondna hai…aur dekhiye ispar **CID click** kar dijiye…dn he click there…

**Freddy** - are wah Tasha…ye to easy hai…

**Tasha** - haan Sir…abb kuch hi mintues mein aapki story publish ho jaeygi…abb dekhiye Sir aapne CID par click kiya to a gya **click to continue**...

-uske baad instructions follow karte huae a gye hum yaha...aur ye dekhiye Sir…abb aap apni story ko koi bhi title dijiye Sir…nd he give title…write summary, select characters nd than content rating, category - like friendship/romance whatever…uske baad click on select document nd than jo aapne document save kiya hai uspar click kar dijiye wo select ho jayega aur uske baad last click on Publish story…aur ye ho gyi aapki story publish…

**Freddy **jumped in happiness - are wah Vivek…Tasha…publish ho gyi meri story….

**Tasha** - haan Sir...lekin isko half hour lagega front page par ane mein…

**Freddy** - chalega…thanks you so much Tasha…

**Tasha smiles** - are Thank you mat kahiye Sir…its my pleasure….aaj aapne bhi to hame itni achhi baatein bataye hame FF ke baare mein…

**Vivek** - haan Sir...hamme bahut achha laga jaankar un sab ke baare mein…

Nd they enjoy their coffee after that…

**Freddy** - aaj meri taraf se tum logon ko ice-cream treat…

**Tasha** nd Vivek get happy - thank you Sir…

**Freddy** was more happy as his first story going to be published dn Manisha will be surprised today after reading his Freddy's story

there….

**Author's note** -

Guys…hope apako pasand ayi hogi…Thanks for reading this…dn sorry If I hurt someone…if u want something to change plz Pm me…dn Big sorry that I used ur names...actually Srija asked me how to write story… nd I forget to mention than idea came nd I think why shouldn't I write story on it…than other writer request me to write on Freddy nd Vivek…so I joined this nd write this story…nd didn't get time to take permission from all of u…is liye I didn't use a character name in this story bcoz of permission nd wrote it as *ocky…Bigg sorry for that dear…

A BIGGGGGGGGG SORRY sab ki taang kheenchne ke liye :p

Thanks…plz review…love u all nd take care.


End file.
